


【尊礼】危险试探 下篇

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 尊礼的爱是救赎，是心灵的依靠，是牵绊。





	1. 第1页

scepter 4的办公场所，仔细看看还真是气派啊！  
周防尊透过铁栅栏望着那巍峨的办公大楼，暗自感叹着。他却丝毫没有注意到门口执勤的队员警惕的眼神，今天天气不错，周防是步行到这里的，究竟走了多久他也忘记了。

前天晚上被宗像耍了的事，在他的脑海里挥之不去。所以，不管是于公于私，周防都要来找他一趟。

“宗像在哪里？“

看了一眼那名年轻的队员，他将口袋里最后一支烟点燃。烟抽太多，嗓音有些沙哑。

“室、室长在办公室。你、你要找室长的话，我现在打电话通报！”那个看起来只有十几岁的孩子，恐怕是第一次近距离看到周防尊，惊恐万状的他说话的声音都在发抖。

“不用了，你把门打开。”

“不行！”那孩的右手握着剑柄，站在门口试图阻止周防。  
唉。周防真的非常讨厌这一套没有必要的形式主义，难不成要对一个孩子动武吗？

他瞪着那名队员，身体周围微微泛着红光，做最后的通牒：“我找你们室长谈的是私事，你如果非不让我进去，我只好把你们这碍事的大门炸掉。”

宗像礼司此刻正在办公室里，处理手边的工作。经过和周防的交涉，这个月开始scepter 4的业务进行的顺利多了。正准备松一口气的时候，他注意到外面的操练场上，下午训练的队员们似乎有些骚动。

呵呵，原来是他来了。  
所谓王权者，都是有德勒斯登石板选出来的。彼此间有些千丝万缕的联系，这种联系就像是“兄弟”间的心灵感应，当有其他的王权者出现在附近的时候，多多少少都会有感觉。

又或者说，那个人的身影总是在脑海里出现，已经到了无法忽视也无法忘记的程度。意识到这一点的时候，他的心中猛然一惊。

为什么？  
哪有那么多为什么，只不过是水到渠成，自然而然。   
宗像礼司不喜欢把时间浪费在猜测上，特别是这种没有结果的问题。

在他看来，任何事情只有行动才能有所进展。世界上的所有事，只要按照正确的方法去思考去行动，必然会达到预期的效果。成王的事虽然在意料之外，却依然可以很快把握局面，融入新角色。

但是，自从和周防尊认识的那天起，一切都变了。

即便是全身心戒备着，堤防着，却还是......  
连最见不得人的一面都给他看了。

周防尊是个怎样的人？  
宗像苦笑着，竟不知如何形容他。那男人在和他打架的过程中突然拉住他，蛮横地、不由分说地索吻，就像是知道宗像一定也有那个意思，所以毫不犹豫打开他的身体，带着他在欲海中浮沉。

或许对于周防来说，灵与肉地交流来得更加有效吧！直到对方的灵魂都染上他的颜色，醉心于他火热的温度，才算是真正的达成共识吧！

忽然，宗像闻到淡淡的烟草气味，那味道既熟悉又危险，一点点散开......

那个红发男人在刚才自己沉思的空隙，已经悄无声息地走了进来，懒散地坐在会客的沙发上。宗像他下意识地朝办公室门的方向看了一眼，估计已经被他锁上了。周防的脸上并不好，密闭的空间里空气顿时变得如水泥板凝重。

“哦呀，是阁下在屯所门口引起的骚动吗？但是，好像您并没有预约！”宗像十指交叉放在桌上，率先打破了沉默。

周防将靠在沙发椅背上，将一只脚直接搭在茶几上面，不屑地冷笑了一声：“那种东西怎么样都无所谓吧！宗像，我是来找你的。”

“唔？是有什么事吗？”没有人能在scepter 4室长的办公室摆出如此放肆的姿势，宗像却对他的无礼视而不见，一脸清爽地笑容望着他。

周防将吸了一半的烟头丢进烟灰缸，发现里面有两个烟头，好奇地问道：“原来你在办公室也抽烟的。”

“被某些人烦到不行的时候，偶尔抽一下。”宗像答道，“你说过讨厌我这个地方吧？那么今天突然造访，到底什么事？”

周防向他伸出右手，淡淡地说了句：“过来。”

“你不是不喜欢发号施令吗？再说，这里是scepter 4的办公室。”宗像先是愣了一下，下意识地推了推镜架。就是周防那犀利的眼神，他已经嗅到了危险的味道。

“过来。”  
赤之王昂着头，金色的瞳孔中透出意义不明的视线，语气更是强硬：“宗像，这里可是你的办公室。”

宗像的脸色沉了下来，虽然很不想顺着他的意思，但是如果在这里和碰硬的话，显然自己将处于不利。他轻轻地叹了口气，从办公桌边上走了出来。

然而，还没有等他走到周防的身边， 那个红发男人就将他按倒在办公桌上。

笔筒歪倒在一旁，文具掉落一地。后背撞到办公桌上有些疼，宗像皱起眉头。他发现自己的双手都被控制着了，瞪大眼睛呵斥道：“你这是发什么疯？”

“发疯？”周防嘴角扯出一个变形的笑容。

看他附下身来的时候，宗像以为要被吻了脸色大变，抬起膝盖朝周防的肚子顶上去。果然，那男人已经预料到他会来这一招，将身体强行挤进他的双腿间，这尴尬的姿势如果再继续反抗将会是什么结果，宗像想到这里后背直发凉。

见他终于不再折腾了。周防满意地点了点头，用鼻尖轻轻地碰了他的，然后低声质问道：“怎么样？耍我的感觉是不是很爽？”

“哦呀，你还记得呢？我已经忘了喔。”  
那天的短讯这家伙当真了吗......宗像浅笑了一下说道。“只是一个玩笑而已，周防尊竟然肚量那么小吗？”

“是吗？那我让你想起来如何？”   
周防炽热的呼吸喷在宗像的脖颈里，低沉的话语不是威胁而是即将付诸实施的坚持。

宗像太强了，那种与他势均力敌的强悍令他不止一次地想要制服他。哪怕是占有他的身体，对周防也算是另一种意义的胜利。

“我要抱你。”

“你果然是个没有常识的野兽！不要在这里……发情啊！”细密的的吻落在敏感的耳后，引起宗像的轻颤。他不会允许这男人在这里为所欲为。“周防，现在还是上班时间！”

“如果我说一定要呢？”眼看宗像有些惊慌的样子，周防鎏金的瞳孔里开始闪耀起兴奋的光，大手顺着腰向下直接握住了那个脆弱的部分，压低声音说道：“捉弄了我不应该付出代价吗？”

可恶......  
哪怕是自己再不愿意，性器被隔着裤子粗暴地揉搓着还是产生了快感。宗像皱起了眉头，呼吸渐渐沉重起来，身体的反应远比这表情来得真实。

“宗像，我要在这里抱你。”  
感觉到他的身体的轻颤，手里握住的部分有了抬头的迹象。他满意地舔舐着宗像的侧颈，用牙齿扯开碍事的领巾，在那性感的锁骨上轻轻地咬着。

要想想办法.....  
宗像抓住仅存的理智，飞快的思考着。

忽然，周防发现宗像勾住了他的肩膀，凑在他的耳边说了句什么。

“你还是改改那不坦诚的毛病吧！”  
红发男人听到那句话后竟真的停了下来，眯起眼睛望着宗像。


	2. 第2页

宗像一边整理制服，一边低声说道：“真是的，就是因为你这样乱来我才会感到头疼。”

“嘁，明明就是你的错。”周防没好气地说。

“你还是快走吧！淡岛君再有十分钟会到我办公室来。”宗像催促道，那表情认真极了。

周防在那红色头发上抓了一把，显然对这半吊子的情事搞得有些烦躁：“那么，剩下的部分——？”  
只见青之王挺直身体，语气决绝地打断他：“总之不能在这里。”

周防的眉头抽动了一下，那眼神就像是即将发怒的狮子，沙哑着声音说道：“今晚上再敢耍我，你知道后果。”

宗像微笑着，对他的话不置可否，那紫色的眸子里透出的复杂神情脸周防都无从判断。

“伏见呢？”周防突然问道。  
“出外勤了。怎么找他有事吗？”老实说，宗像觉得有些不自然，因为伏见转来scepter 4那么久了，周防这是第一次主动问起他。

“不……没事。”随意地向身后挥了挥手，周防便朝门外走去。

走出来的时候，队员们自动让出了路。既然室长没有特别交代，说明这只是私人方面的拜访吧！赤之王对于他们来说，是过于强大的存在。有些队员曾经亲眼目睹过周防尊的那把巨剑，将半边天空照得通红。突然在scepter 4亲眼见到周防，怎么能不感到震撼呢？

但是周防尊却并没有把那些人放在眼里，微微驮着背迈着懒散的步伐向外走着。

没错，他脑子里在想别的事。

“尊，不要在这里做......”

宗像礼司凑在他耳边轻声说出的话，如此轻柔地撩拨着周防的心。那个傲慢的男人，终于肯了吗？不，那只是他的缓兵之计。他的自尊心和威严都不允许周防在那里乱来，所以才......

嘁！只是被叫了名字而已。  
周防眉心的皱纹变得更深了，不想承认自己内心当时是很高兴的。

我，想让他求饶。  
就是因为知道这并不容易办到，所以才显得兴致勃勃吗？  
宗像礼司，那样的男人怎么可能？

我是真的想看他求饶吗？  
但是，他若求饶了，这场角逐还有意思吗？  
周防望着远处，轻轻地摇了摇头。

===========================

周防尊有时候会羡慕大草原上的狮子，想走便走，想睡就睡，如果没有人类的介入，狮子无疑是最自由的动物。

自由对于周防......却是难以触摸到的虚幻。

在等待宗像的这段时间里，他百无聊赖地转着台，正巧遇到介绍狮子的栏目。   
很难得的，周防会被电视上的节目所吸引。

“狮子是百兽之王，它捕猎时一旦确立了目标，可以在草丛中一动不动潜伏好几个小时。一旦有迹可循，立刻行动起来。扼住猎物的喉咙，不到对方屈服，绝不放松……”

宗像今天一定会来。   
一连被他捉弄了两次，周防的耐心快到极限，那男人不会不知道利害。一直以来，随便宗像怎么啰嗦，找他麻烦，周防从没有放在心上，甚至是纵容的态度。

宗像礼司和别人不同，他的傲慢连同他那不同凡响的魄力，哪怕是站在那里什么也不做，都让人无法忽视。他确实是特别的，不过他是不是也太得意了点呢？

是时候给那个青之王一点教训吧........虽然在床上压制他并不是什么高招，但是周防一时也想不出其他的办法了。

怎么又那么慢.......  
最近的两次约会总是在等他呢，周防不悦地啧了一声。

敲门声忽然响起的时候，周防尊就感觉门外站着的是宗像礼司，几乎是处于本能他立刻提高了警惕。

果然，门刚刚打开，周防连来人的脸都还没看清楚后背就撞到了墙上，伴随着墙壁传出的一声闷响，肩膀的关节被强迫扭动的钝疼感令他的额头上沁出了冷汗。那个男人将他右手被举过头顶，手肘以标准的姿势压在周防的胸前，接着用抵住了他的大腿令他动弹不得。

距离近得能看得清对方的纤长的睫毛，手腕被按住，并感觉到有金属冰凉的触感。

原来是他右手和那人的左手铐在了一起。周防看到的是青之王那张俊美的脸庞正在慢慢迫近，他那特殊的气息如羽毛般从周防的心上掠过，他的薄唇扬起一个圆弧。

“宗像，这是什么意思？手铐play吗？没想到你还有这种嗜好。”周防并不急于反抗，而是用左手揽住宗像的腰用力一拉，两个人的身体便紧紧贴在了一起。

“由着你的性子又是没完没了，铐住你要安全一些。”宗像一边解释着，在周防的脸上拍了一下，就像是教训自己的学生。

“这玩意儿有用吗？”周防的手先是在他脊背上摸索着，顺着脊柱滑到腰部以下，在宗像结实的臀肉抓揉着。大概是两人紧贴在一起的身体，已经不需要再继续试探对方的反应了。宗像的眉头轻轻动了一下，有些窘地移开了眼睛。

忽然，周防咧着嘴笑了一下。被铐着的右手猛地一扯，宗像的身体便失去了平衡，顿时用另一只手去抓周防。但是，两个人力量相当，又有手铐连在一起，拉扯中周防毫不客气地将宗像摁在了床上。

情势逆转，周防居高临下地望着宗像，表情就像是制服了自己的猎物般得意。他用自身的力量压制住宗像，紧接着开始上下其手。

“周防，好重......”宗像被压地有些喘不过气，然而他却完全动弹不得。

末了，周防左手拿出一个小钥匙，在那挺翘的鼻尖上碰了碰：“你带了钥匙，就说明这个玩意儿不是给我准备的。”

“铐住你是想提醒你克制一点，带钥匙是为了我的安全，这有什么问题吗？”宗像的表情格外认真，一本正经地解释着。“既然找到钥匙了，就快点打开吧！”

周防轻轻取掉他的眼镜，饶有兴致地看着他因视力不佳而露出的略微不安的眼神：“宗像，这样不厌其烦地惹怒我，是真的想让我克制吗？”

刚刚听到手铐被打开的声音，宗像礼司便想借用腿上的力量将那男人压倒，结果却是另一番光景——

就如同两个嬉闹的孩子，在床铺上彼此较着劲儿。周防的大手从大腿的后侧顺着宗像修长的腿一路向下，抓住他的脚腕向上一扳，然后将自己的身体压上去。

“呃！周防，你......！！”股间被周防的火热硬物顶了上来，宗像不由地倒吸了口凉气。

“别动！制服被弄坏了你会很困扰吧！”  
那金色的瞳孔里有危险地火焰在跳动着，霸道地将他的上衣扯下来。周防的动作显得有些急躁，偏有不肯放开他。宗像僵硬地笑了一下，不可否认地是，身体的温度因为周防的抚摸渐渐升高。

周防将他的身体翻过去，在他肩胛骨和背心的位置舔了几下，引起了宗像一阵颤抖。粗糙的手指在腰窝的位置轻轻地按揉着，那紧实柔滑的触感总能让周防欲罢不能。当他滑向皮带的时候，明显感觉到宗像紧张起来。这时候，周防的视线却落到了旁边的手铐上。

“呃！你这家伙！放开！”

宗像厉声喝道，他发现双手被反剪着戴上了手铐：“我可没有允许你做到这种程度！周防——！”

“我是第一个给你带上手铐的人吧！”周防将他拉起来从身后抱住了他，在他耳边轻笑着说着。

“你也太放肆了.....”

即使不想看，也还是能感觉到周防的手在自己的胸前抚弄着，火热的唇在敏感的后颈窝亲吻着。宗像的身体不由地向前挺出，却落入他设下的陷阱。


	3. 第3页

柔嫩的乳尖自投罗网般的落入了他的指间，面朝着墙壁跪坐着，这姿势实在是尴尬。渐渐红肿起来的肉粒刺痒难耐，宗像咬紧牙关鄙夷地说：“真是恶趣味 ......！”

“是吗？我的恶趣味让你硬了哦。”被周防的手顺着皮带扣滑下去握住性器的时候，宗像的腰软了一下。

周防的大手顺着肌理滑动着，能感受到肉茎脉搏的颤动，按揉到顶端的时候，宗像有些受不了了，努力压抑呻吟声的他脸色涨得通红，铃口溢出的粘液弄湿了周防的手。

“舒服吗？”周防将的腰托起来，在那雪白的脊背上亲了几下，带着几分调侃问道。

“唔……！什么……东西！”裤子被扯开的时候，宗像还是惊颤了一下。周防从床边拿来润滑剂，倒在他的双臀上，那冰凉的液体顺着股缝流下去，囊袋和茎身都被弄得湿黏一片。宗像叉开的大腿内侧肌肉微微抽搐起来，一阵恶寒在他心里弥漫。

“不是什么奇怪的东西，润滑剂而已。”周防感觉到了他的紧张，稳稳地扶住他的腰，粗硬的大手在那屁股上抓了几把，然后在尾椎骨的位置轻轻地按揉着。在宗像舒服的轻叹中，他的身体渐渐放松下来了。

“呃！”   
“舒服了就叫出来。”

润滑剂将那穴口润泽成淫靡的嫩红色，周防的指节刚刚探入便立刻感觉到一阵紧缩。他皱起眉头在那温热的肠道里转换着角度，轻轻按摩着。本来只是想让宗像的身体放松下来，在按到某处的时候，宗像突然高亢地叫了一声。

“周防，解开……把我的手、解开！”宗像焦急地低吼着，脸上的汗水顺着鬓角低落。然而，那男人的手指执拗地责难着敏感的腺体。

宗像的眼角泛起了泪，腰痉挛般的颤抖着，连呻吟都走了音：“呜……啊！解开……！”

“再等等……”  
真是敏感的身体……周防看到他白皙的身体渐渐泛起红晕，那情动的表情令周防热血贲张。扳过宗像的身子，从他充血的唇角一路吻到胸口。

“好吵……”周防在他乳尖上舔弄着，那小东西却却更倔强的挺了起来。  
“什么……”  
“你的心跳，好吵。”  
玩弄了好一阵子，直到那乳珠的颜色娇艳欲滴，宗像酥痒难耐的连跪着都显得吃力了，周防才放开了他，朝那心口的位置用力吻了下去。

“还不都是你的错……”宗像低声抱怨着。紧接着，一阵尖锐的快感从下体传来，周防的舌尖在那溢满粘液的肉冠上舔一下。

“呀！不……周防！”  
不堪挑逗的身体已经走到了崩溃的边缘，宗像的腰猛地向后缩了一下，将下巴放在周防的肩上，气喘吁吁地低声说道：“想要……”

“受不了了吗……”周防在湿润的眼角吻了一下。  
“解开……！快点啊！”  
被宗像焦急的眼神催促着，周防似乎没有继续坚持的理由了。于是，他拿起床头柜上的钥匙。

手被解放出来的宗像突然将周防推倒，从裤子里将那早已经涨得发疼的家伙解放出来。宗像竟毫不犹豫地附下身吮吸，轻咬着……那眼神迷离地就像是被周防荷尔蒙的气味所蛊惑了。

唔！好厉害……  
周防轻轻地抚摸着那墨蓝色的发丝，不规则地喘着粗气。他蹙紧眉头，挺起腰用力往他喉咙顶进去。再看看宗像，昔日的冰霜面容早已不见踪影，此刻他情动地无法自制，露出了野兽发情般的狂浪神情。

“可以了，宗像！”差点忍不住要射进他的嘴里，周防拉起他用力撅住他的唇，细密缠绵的亲吻着，两人的涎液弄到处都是为丝毫不介意。

“确定想要吗？”周防拉着他的手按在自己的股间，扬起得意的微笑。  
“啰嗦！快点进来……”宗像瞪了他一眼，愈发难以忍耐地吞咽着口水。

“这姿势……！”宗像双手扶着墙，跪坐的姿势背对着周防，感觉到他的阴茎插入时的轻微的疼痛感和饱胀感，宗像大口地喘着气，紧紧扣着墙壁的双手止不住地颤抖起来，当抱住他的男人开始动作，他意识到自己的身体彻底失去了主动权。

好舒服……！  
紧致的内壁刺激得周防头皮发麻。在缓慢的动作中，好像碰到好地方了，宗像喉咙里溢出浅浅的呜咽声，终于被绞得有些吃不住劲儿，他深吸了口气，抓住宗像的腰用力朝那里撞击起来。  
“周防......！放我.......”

红发男人隐约听到宗像的声音，摸到他的腰颤动的厉害。确实有些不忍了，他将宗像在床上放平，这才发现宗像脸色潮红，神情涣散，身体不安地扭动着。

见周防看着他发呆，宗像皱起眉头，将脸撇向一边。 

“我可不会再停下来喔。”  
就像是做了最后的警告，周防附下身用性器在那收缩的后穴上蹭了几下，咬紧牙关一口气顶到最深处。他的脊背上全是汗水，拥抱的力道几乎将骨头压碎。

“宗像，你为什么让我抱你？”

修长的双腿紧紧环住周防的腰，下半身酥麻得快要融化了，宗像大口地呼吸着：“先出手的不是.....你吗？周防，你为什么要抱我？”

“没有为什么，我想要你！”

“要、要我的话就按照我的规则来啊……”  
宗像的性器被两人腹间被蹭又疼又痒，忍不住扭动起来，向周防索取更多。

周防望着他湿漉漉的眼眸：“不怕吗？”

“该害怕的人……不是你吗？比起这个，你倒是快点……”宗像扯出一个难看的笑，几乎在欲海里溺死的人，理智早已经被粉碎。

“说不定哪天我的剑就会坠落，在这之前......”  
周防发出狮子般的低吼声，开始做最后的冲刺。

不断侵犯自己身体的凶器突然间涨大了几分，令人晕眩的快感令宗像几乎语不成句了：“不、不会的，有我呢……”

他的话语如同雨点敲打在宗像的心上。  
有我呢。  
就算是他不说，宗像也早就有了觉悟，他轻轻地在那男人的红发上抚摸着。

还处在高潮的余韵中的宗像，肩头传来一阵刺痛，有淡淡的血腥味。  
“这是......什么意思？”他不解地问道。

高傲的赤之王避开了宗像的眼睛，轻轻地舔舐着那齿痕，声音低得几乎听不见：“我不能把吠舞罗的标志给你，就把这个印记给你吧。”  
........  
周防尊低沉的声音震颤着宗像的耳膜，竟哑然了。  
哗哗——  
外面，好像真的下雨了。

“宗像，我该回去了。”周防赤裸着上身坐在床边，嘴里叼着烟，烟雾袅袅升腾。

是啊，时间差不多了。

此时，宗像刚刚从浴室清理好身体出来。他走到床边拿起手机看了一眼，已经是夜里一点多了。身体有些乏力，他靠在枕头上默默地注视着周防小麦色的脊背，那上面深深浅浅的伤痕触目惊心。

宗像和周防也很少相拥过夜，这种肉体的亲密关系似乎在刻意地保持着一种疏离，就像是为了让对方保持清醒而表现出来的冷淡。多数时候，周防会考虑到宗像身体的损耗，让他留在酒店里休息，自己先行离开。当然，也有少数时候，宗像会在他洗澡的时候离去。

习以为常的离去，有时也会让人莫名 的伤感。

短暂的几分钟沉默后，周防将烟头丢进烟灰缸后，拿起衣服就准备往外走。  
“周防，外面下雨了。”

“喔。”周防停下来脚步，应声道：“所以呢？”  
“会被淋湿噢。”  
”怎么会——”  
周防正想反驳他没有常识，转过头看到侧躺在床上的宗像，那墨蓝色的头发散落着，空气中弥漫着微妙的气氛，令周防停下来脚步。

会被淋湿噢。  
这男人，恐怕永远学不会坦诚。  
周防叹了口气，重新回到了床边。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

外面的雨越下越大了.......

宗像礼司被难耐的干渴扰得睡不着，于是干脆坐起身来。他肩膀上的齿痕隐隐作痛，身体还在躁动着，一大杯冰水下去却没得到任何安抚。

朝身边的红发男人看了一眼，他正睡在身边的。到底是处于什么心情，才让他留下来的？  
不想......一个人睡到天亮的心情吗？怎么会……宗像自嘲般地叹道。

黑暗中摸索着给自己点了支烟，尼古丁确实有平稳心绪的作用。难怪不得周防的烟瘾会那么大，他瞥了一眼桌上的手铐，那东西发出幽暗的金属光泽。关于那个，周防并没有太为难他，只稍微作弄了一下他便取了下来。

还好是那样，不然自己的手腕上恐怕要留下印记了，想到这里宗像舒了口气。

今天只要了他一次，完全不像这头野兽的作风啊。宗像皱起眉，猛吸了口烟。  
但是，还不够啊.......

战斗表现出的王权者的决绝，做爱时展现出的原始动物本能，都是真的。转眼间的冷漠，分别是的冷静淡然，也是真的。然而，他和周防对于彼此的动摇，其实早就心知肚明了吧......宗像摸着肩上的齿痕，自言自语道：真是的，这算什么啊......

唔......啊！哈......烧掉！......  
周防忽然发出一阵阵痛苦的呻吟声，身体抽筋般地颤抖着。他的被淡淡地红光包围着，忽明忽暗。嘴里混沌不清地说着梦话，急促地喘息着。

这家伙.......每天都是这样过来的吗？  
关于赤之王的痛苦，宗像可以理解，却无法切身体会那种疼痛灼烧感。被他拥抱时，有时会有被烫伤的感觉，原来竟是这样的吗？

宗像轻轻地抚摸着他的头发和侧脸，希望能让他安定一下。那额前和脖子里全身冷汗， 哼哧哼哧地呓语。周防猛地转过身来，抱住宗像的背，在那胸口蹭了几下，粗重的紊乱的呼吸喷在那里，乳尖最先有了反应。

但是......这姿势也太奇怪了。

宗像皱着眉头正想将他推开，却被周防压在身下，撅住他的嘴唇急切地吻着......

狂风暴雨般地揉搓着，年轻的肉体根本经不起挑逗。周防贪婪地汲取着宗像的气息，大手在他身体的敏感处游走着，拧住挺翘的乳尖搓弄的时候，宗像吃痛地扯周防的头发：“胸口那里，别弄了......有点痛。“

“但是很舒服吧！你底下都湿了。”  
周防赤裸裸的话语让他的脸有些发烫，贪恋这男人给与的快感，这身体已经出卖了宗像。

“唔！周防.....！！慢一点！”  
确认过那密处依然润泽柔软，周防决定不再花时间前戏了。抬起宗像的左腿，用自己贲张的性器一寸寸进入。周防屏住气息动作起来，腾出手抚慰宗像的下体，男人的身体顿时颤抖起来。

性器都被他亵揉得又疼又涨，却又很舒服。想要释放的欲念在烧灼着宗像的神经，他忍不轻声唤着那男人。  
“周防.......”  
“呵呵。原来如此，刚才你没有满足吧？”

“周防你每天.......都那么难受吗？”宗像的腰配合着男人的动作而轻轻摆动着。

“唔？和你做爱很舒服。”周防避重就轻地回答着。  
宗像的那里既温暖又柔软，进入后要收紧力量，稳住精神才能不被带着走。

男人的抽动，在他身体里制造出情欲的惊涛骇浪。由那神秘腺体引发的性快感，刺激地阴茎涨得发疼，宗像只好浮起腰迎合他：受不了的时候，想过怎么办吗？

“比如现在吗？你别收得那么紧......”周防轻笑了一声。

“才没有.......周防！我没和你开玩笑。”  
过于淫糜的性爱，令宗像有种头晕目眩的感觉，将头靠在他的肩膀上呢喃着。

周防抓住他的腰很大力朝那深处顶弄，宗像的身体止不住地轻颤着，那断断续续地叹息声简直令周防发狂。

“不是还有你吗？礼司。

“ 那你别.....搞那么多事出来！”突然被叫了名字，宗像心底震颤了一下。  
“喂！......叫我的名字！”

周防侧颈的动脉剧烈地跳动着，感觉到宗像后穴的收缩，舒服得牙根都发颤，那是他即将高潮的讯号，于是他愈发粗暴地揉搓起来......

唔！宗像的头猛地向上昂起，后腰用力挺出，他的性器在周防的手里射出了白浊。

“可是宗像，不搞事情我们怎么见面啊？呵呵，其实你也喜欢的吧......”

“尊......别说傻话。”  
周防在那充血唇瓣上轻轻舔弄着，品尝这那气若游丝地话语。

“宗像，你喜欢我的吧？  
“你自我意识......过剩了吧！”他移开了绀紫的眼眸，将身体的重量交付给对方，心里嘀着：可恶！我明明那么讨厌他的！

“难受了，我就去找你。”周防忽然说道。  
“诶？为什么？”

“你说呢？”周防扳着他那美丽的下巴，一副玩世不恭的样子。  
“周防，你把scepter 4当什么了？”宗像一脸吃惊地望着他。

“叫我尊。”周防有些任性地说道。  
“呵呵，阁下是三岁孩子吗？”  
宗像又恢复了那傲慢的态度，从他的身上离开后径直向浴室走去。

“说起来，其实我明明很讨厌他这种人的。”  
但还是想要他。  
对于这一点，周防也觉得不可思议。不过，一旦从这个房间走出去，马上又变成另一番光景吧......

这时候，远处的天空渐渐露出鱼白。  
雨，不知道什么时候停了。

===========================

别人怎么看我，和我有什么关系？

对于身边的人做什么说什么，周防 从不在意。人际关系对他来说是个比较麻烦的课题，尽管吠舞罗日益发展壮大，他也一直是这种冷淡的态度，人员越聚越多，周防就越觉得空气都局促得不够呼吸。十束说和其他人一起生活，才是正常人应该有的生活。  
说起来，我算是正常人吗……周防不屑地冷哼了一声。

让他意识到“关系”真实存在的人，正是青之王宗像礼司。周防尊和宗像建立起的“关系”，是一种无法用言语形容的微妙却又深刻稳固的存在。  
这种关系应该叫做：需要。

宗像的话语，宗像的面容，宗像的眼神……  
那男人就像一个住在他头脑里的老师，絮叨地说个没完，随时随地准备纠正他的放纵。

尊……别说傻话。  
就连宗像只在他面前展现过的性感，也总是不经意地在心头萦绕。越想刻意避开，就越发地坐立难安。仿佛只有在亲眼看到他的时候，浮躁的情绪才能沉淀下来。

十束多多良见周防尊在发呆，走过来笑着说：“king，托你的福，最近来投奔吠舞罗那些莫名其妙的人少多了哦！”

“这些事有草薙管着，不会出乱子。再说吠舞罗又不是收容所。”赤之王漫不经心地说。

草薙暼了一眼周防：“唔？难道不是因为前些日子，过来交涉的宗像先生施压吗？”

“嘁！关他什么事！”  
听到那男人的名字，周防心头一紧，嘴里不快地嘟囔着。

草薙和十束相视一笑，将视线投向在沙发旁边调整滑板轮子的八田。八田正想试一试滑板的灵活性，视线从周防后背掠过时突然叫了起来：“尊哥！你脖子后面，是怎么了……！”

草薙脸色一沉，马上取来镜子，让周防自己看。  
一块青紫的印记，在略长的红发间若隐若现，周防用手摸了摸，并无痛感。尽管如此，伤在这么奇怪的地方，大家还是满腹狐疑。

正在大家胡乱猜测的时候，周防像是想起了什么，脸色颇为尴尬地拂开镜子：是那家伙干得好事吧！

茶几上手机铃声响起，周防将它拿起来了：什么事？

“哦呀！今天接电话倒是很快嘛！”对方的声音很是轻快：“周防，有权外者疑犯逃进镇目町了，scepter 4的人正在追击，希望你管好手下的人，不要制造麻烦喔！”

“你不用特地打电话来说这个，就按照我们之前谈好的就可以。”周防给自己点了支烟，慵懒地回答着。

电话那端的宗像冷笑了一声：“谈好的？周防你什么时候又遵守过？而且，给过你教训又什么时候记住过？”

对方忽然有些前言不搭后语，周防有些摸不着头脑：“唔？你到底想说什么？宗像，想要说教的话我现在没工夫听。”


	5. 第5页

宗像轻叹了口气，继续说道：“阁下的记性真是差！才教训过你，为什么又在我的.....胸口留下印记”？

“哈？那种事我怎么可能一件一件都记得！唉.......不要总是纠结这些事了好吧？”余光扫视了一下周围，他突然提高的音量引起了众人的注意。周防觉得话题继续下去会有些尴尬，想要及时打住。 

“哦......不记得了吗？阁下后颈上的痕迹，应该还没有消退吧？”

“宗像，你真是个混蛋......”  
听到电话那头传来的冷嘲热讽，周防脸上露出扭曲的笑容。

“这些事以后再说，先说正事。十分钟后伏见君就会赶到，如果情况恶化的话，我也会过去。周防，不要妨碍我。”

宗像礼司很及时停了下来。对待周防，必须要把握好刺激的力度，稍有不慎.......那男人就会将积郁下来的不满发泄到他的身上。虽然不管是战场还是在床上，宗像都不能退却过，但是这个时候必须审时度势。

和周防对话，就像和兽王共舞。宗像必须在保证自己不被吃掉的前提下，勒紧他脖子上的绳索。

“你胸口的吻痕被谁看见吗？”  
“诶？什么？”  
周防走进卫生间，沙哑低沉的声音听起来冷冰冰的。然而在听筒另一端的宗像礼司，却没有完全理解周防的话。

“我在问你，你胸口的吻痕被谁看见了吗？”周防又重复了一遍。

“我们是机动作战部队，有游泳的相关训练，当然是和队员们一起的。伏见提醒我时候，那场面真是……周防，这都是拜你所赐。”宗像的语气严肃极了，甚至有几分生气。

“哼.......”  
周防鼻息间传出意义不明的哼，也不甚友好。  
“宗像，你在哪里？”他突然问道。

“你有什么事吗？”宗像问道。  
“要是你不来，你那可爱的部下可就很难平安离开镇目盯了。”  
“哈？周防？喂——！？”

电话被粗暴的挂断了，宗像一头雾水地望着窗外。斜阳照在操练场上，草坪的绿叶发出星星点点的光，就连墙壁上巨大的scepter 4的标志都几乎变成了橘色。

忽然，宗像垂下眼眸轻笑了一声，他那表情带着几分愉悦，又有几分宠溺。

这家伙.......还是那么任性！

那么——

他推正眼镜的位置，拿起天狼星准备出发了。

===========================

我到底来这里是干什么啊？

伏见望着天空中迸发出夺目光辉的两把巨剑，环绕在那剑身周围的青色光芒肃穆庄严，赤色光芒壮美绚丽。光柱喷射相互碰撞，将漆黑的夜幕照亮如白昼般。

那是赤之王周防尊和青之王宗像礼司，他们正在激战。

“那个……我们现在该怎么办？”日高暁小声问道。

啧！继续搜捕嫌犯！  
他转过身对大家下达了命令：另外注意不要靠近王权者战斗的现场。队员们应该都知道一旦王权者出面，就绝对不是他们这些盟臣插手能解决的。

伏见猿比古对这种情况已经习惯了。他甚至觉得有时候周防尊只是想打架而已，与其让他肆意爆发，室长才决定由他出面过扼制。不过，碍于一二零协议，他们还需要找到合适的理由。

那两个人真的需要理由吗？  
伏见轻轻叹了口气。昨天在游泳训练中看到的那个，室长竟能毫不介意地说出那种话，就说明他们已经不需要理由了吧！  
既然这样，就让我们回去嘛！想到这里，伏见狠狠啧了一下。

街道的另一端，战斗的间隙。

今天的宗像有点奇怪，周防发现一直被他盯着看，那视线令周防很不自在：“你在看什么？打架的时候不认真会丧命喔。”

宗像用食指推了下镜架，带着露骨的嫌弃：“我想看看你到底想什么？你很喜欢无意义的消耗力量，真是个专门给人添麻烦的家伙呐！”

周防冷笑了一声：“所谓的意义，还不是人自己强行加上去的。说到底，都是为了让别人遵循自己意志的借口罢了！”

他一边这样说着，双臂被耀眼的红光缠绕着，那力量抑制不住从身体里溢出，形成火焰的形态包裹着拳头，再次向宗像扑了过去。

宗像双腿微分，意志坚定地握紧手中之剑，稳稳接住这一击。青色结界和炽热火焰相抵，两股巨大的力量顿时消弭于无形。宗像的发丝随风飞舞，当冲击波稳定下来的时候，周防看到他的脸上居然扬起了微笑。

“你笑什么？”  
“阁下总说我不够坦诚，现在我把这句话还给你。”

“到底想说什么？”周防没有理解他的话。

宗像将剑收回剑鞘，径直朝他走去。似乎是享受周防茫然的表情，只见他慢慢凑近，迫使对方与他对视。

他的气息扑面而来，尽管周防很熟悉这充满诱惑的味道，却还是下意识地缩了下脖子。

“你抽烟了？”

“哦呀，现在才注意到吗？这可是你带给我的烟味。”宗像唇角勾起一个浅弧，那形状美好得让人想亲吻他。

周防默默地与他对视着，刚开始那种别扭的情绪似乎缓和一些了。宗像的表情一直那么淡然，不知道他突然凑那么近要干什么，周防竟莫名其妙地紧张起来。

“周防，你吃醋了，是吗？”  
“……！”  
赤之王突然语塞，金色的瞳孔张大，连脸颊都变得僵硬了。正在想怎么回答时候，嘴唇上的温热触感，将他从尴尬和震惊中拉回了现实。

宗像单手背在身后，轻柔地吻着周防。

微凉且柔软的唇瓣紧贴，他的舌尖顶开周防的牙齿，在口腔内撩拨着。那缱绻的温柔，犹如涓涓细流传递着宗像的味道……

周防的心情突然变得很宁静，就如同两人的力量相抵，将他心底的戾气也一同化解。

宗像的吻如他人一样甘美，也如他的性格一般克制，浅尝辄止。周防环住他的后背，在他的侧颈摩挲着，沉浸在那淡淡体味中。

忽然，宗像的耳畔听到周防的细语。  
“把伏见还给吠舞罗吧。”

“诶？这又扯到哪里去了？”宗像轻轻地推开他：“阁下还真是个孩子脾气呢！”

“总之，那个别给他看。”周防挑着眉毛说着，给自己点了烟。

“那个啊，他看到了喔！还问我怎么搞的。”宗像的表情忽然愉悦起来，连说话的语气都透着得意。

“呵呵，那可真是糟糕啊……”  
周防的脸颊微微抽动了一下，若有所思地将视线投向远处。

“我告诉他这个齿痕，是尊你给我弄的。”宗像脸上漾起一丝意义不明的浅笑，清澈的视线笔直地注视着周防。

“宗像，这可真不像你。”周防先是愣了一下，毕竟他说的话太出乎意料了。

“伏见君我是一定不会让他回吠舞罗了，如果你有异议，可以来Scepter 4和我谈。”宗像再次推了下镜架，挺直脊背说到，“那么尊，我就先回去了。”

这个男人，还真会让人……！

周防望着那远去的身影，失笑着喃喃自语：“我大概是从见到他第一眼开始，就一直都想要他、想要他……但是，我到底看到那个人的什么啊？”

尊……  
宗像叫了他的名字，那美妙的声音在他脑海中里回荡着，刚才的吻也还意犹未尽。不过，有件事他确定了，就是那天在HOMRA趁着宗像酒醉说的那些话，宗像一定是听见了。

原来如此啊……  
周防抬头看了看自己的达摩克利斯之剑，对于这可怕命运的抗争，似乎又多了几分勇气。

【全文完】


End file.
